


Reading Comments

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2019, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mahmood and Duncan look at a Eurovision fansite. Short story.
Kudos: 4





	Reading Comments

Mahmood and Duncan were sitting by Duncan's laptop after one of the many Eurovision afterparties. The page was open to one of the Eurovision fansites, where Duncan and Mahmood's fans were arguing with each other over who was better. Some of the debates were getting quite heated, in fact, which amused both of them, who were just sitting, enjoying the company of each other and that of the other Eurovision artists who were present. The two of them read some of the comments.  
' _Mahmood was so much better than Duncan_ ,' read one comment, ' _If you don't know that you are simply tasteless. SOLDI SOLDI *clap clap*_ '  
' _Shut up you stupid idiot_ ,' read the reply under it, ' _You don't know anything about ESC!!! Arcade is the best winner of the decade._ '  
Their fans were arguing online, but here the two of them were, having a good time. Duncan laughed a little.  
"Funny how they are all arguing with each other but we are right here, having a good time," Duncan said, clicking to view another page of comments.  
"Sure is," Mahmood said, "Life is better when you are not angry."  
"You got that right, pal," Duncan grinned as he shut the laptop and poured another drink for the both of them.


End file.
